


Trust Me

by Syber_Slash



Category: Titanfall (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Polyamory, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syber_Slash/pseuds/Syber_Slash
Summary: A figure in the dark with an unusual way of things, that's what he is at night.A bright green haired boy with a strange power, that's what he is at day.But one thing he is at both times, is a saviour.Titanfall, Ready.
Relationships: BT-7274 (Titanfall) & Midoriya Izuku, Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 265
Kudos: 480





	1. Robotic Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, its time for the rewrite, but before that I want to say something.
> 
> It has been, a whole darn year since I put up my first chapter ever, the first chapter of the first Trust Me. It has been one hell of a year and I've loved every second of writing and that's in large part thanks to all of you. 
> 
> So, to that end, I want to say thank you for a great year, your encouragement and all your kind words. I may actually have some semblance of self-confidence now :D
> 
> Enjoy it you lot.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Titan Speech”** _“Radio Communication”_

Enjoy the rewrite :D

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The night was calm in Musutafu.

Most people were asleep at this time, recharging for the day to come.

But on the roof of a building lay a figure, and glinting in the moonlight…

**_Pting_ **

Was a rifle.

A casing fell to the roof as the rifle fired. The loud crack was absorbed by the suppressor at the end of the barrel.

The bullet flew through the air and made direct impact with the shoulder of a villain running past an alley just half a kilometer away.

The villain had no time to react to the shot as electricity shot through his body, falling unconscious to the ground mere seconds later.

He had been alone, running from the authorities after stealing from a nearby building, and thanks to his quirk he had nearly gotten away.

The police and the single underground hero that had been pursuing him found him fifteen seconds later.

The hero came up to him first and wrapped him up in a white scarf.

The hero scoffed. “Them again. Those vigilantes are getting ballsier,” the scruffy man grumbled to himself.

Over the last three or so years, a pair of vigilantes had appeared, roughly at the same time.

But, there was something unusual about how these vigilantes operated.

They both used rifles to attack from afar.

You might be asking, “How do they know there’s more than one?”

The answer was simple.

They messed up early in their careers as vigilantes and were subsequently caught on camera, together no less.

This proved that not only did they work together, but from the way they had acted they seemed to know each other outside of their vigilantism.

The police and heroes had also managed to get a good look at their weapons and outfits.

Their outfits were fairly standard, both being largely cloth with light armour spread over it.

However, one of them had green accents to their armour, dubbed the Ranger by the public, and the other pink, dubbed the Crackshot.

The weapons… well, they were obviously high powered sniper rifles, however the strange part was that they never seemed to inflict serious wounds and the villains they had captured all showed signs of being electrocuted, but the bullets were never in the villain or area. 

It was as if they disappeared into thin air.

Furthermore, the rifles were also different than standard rifles.

The one used by the green armoured vigilante was not too different from a rifle found in the army, but it did seem more heavy-duty and didn’t fit any known models.

The rifle used by the pink armoured vigilante was stranger still. 

It lacked a scope and seemed smaller than the one used by the other vigilante, but the capabilities seemed much the same.

Regardless, the police and heroes couldn’t actually prove that they were using their quirks for any of this, besides the pink vigilante, whom they assumed was using a quirk to enhance their aim without a scope, but they did not know if it was a mutation quirk. If it was a mutation, the prosecution would be difficult due to the laws surrounding those with mutant quirks.

Regardless, they were wanted for using weapons against another human being, but the label of ‘vigilante’ was just that, a label. They were not technically breaking the laws to be named vigilantes, which was specifically a person using their quirk to illegally perform the duties of a hero without a hero license.

But capturing them was a difficult affair, not because they were hard to catch, which they were, but because it could potentially damage the public’s trust in the authorities and heroes.

And this was the case because of much-leaked info and from this the public seemed to make a consensus that these vigilantes were good, perhaps even better than the underground heroes that typically worked at night.

The scarf-wearing hero had to admit that he couldn’t deny that fully. They were skilled, _very_ skilled and they had only ever been close to getting caught once in their early days.

The hero looked over the skyline as he thought until his eyes caught something in the distance.

A figure, standing at the edge of a building, and they were holding something long in their hands.

Aizawa immediately knew who it was, but didn’t bother trying to get to them, knowing they would be gone by the time he got there anyway. They always managed to escape.

He watched as the figure turned, then walked away, their job now done, and Aizawa turned back to keep watch over the area while the police searched it.

* * *

The Ranger ran over the rooftops as he gained distance from his previous perch.

It had been just another night of stalking the streets and police communications for any villains running around, but he had only found one by the end.

He was running to his rendezvous with Crackshot not that far away since dawn was approaching.

As he ran, he idly began to reminisce over how he had gotten to where he was.

* * *

It was a day like any other to Izuku Midoriya. Another day of ridicule and pain.

He limped slightly as he made his way home, taking a random route to make sure he didn’t encounter his ‘friend’ on the way.

He decided to take a further detour to treat his wounds before going home. He didn’t want his mother to worry.

He went to Dagobah Beach, the only place where he knew he could be alone.

The beach was littered with trash, a result of both trash brought in from the tides and careless dumping from citizens. 

A dump bordering on the ocean.

He walked down to the sand, then walked through the mounds of trash as he tried to find a place to stop.

He found one he felt comfortable with before long and sat down on a tipped refrigerator.

He sat down with a hiss, the motion alone aggravating the burns running over his chest.

He pulled off his shirts, revealing just how bad the burns his former childhood friend had given him were.

He frowned sadly as he monotonously opened his bag and pulled out a tin of burn creme, then began to dab it onto his burns.

He began to tear up from the stinging sensation. _‘Why does he have to be so mean?’_ he questioned internally, while the tears began to trail down his cheeks.

**“Pi--t.”**

Izuku jumped as a muffle voice reached his ears, and he hurriedly looked around frantically, fearing that someone was near.

**“Pi-ot, -an y-- h-ar -e?”**

Izuku began to shrink on himself. “H-hello? W-who’s there?” he asked aloud with a voice full of fear.

Suddenly, around the corner of a mound of trash, a figure appeared.

Izuku’s eyes widened as his eyes locked onto the figure, then he immediately curled up and retreated backward. “W-who are y-you?” he asked, his voice even heavier with fear this time.

The figure didn’t respond, instead, it began to walk towards him, and it walked with intent.

Izuku covered his head with his arms and prepared for his death.

_‘I’m sorry Mom. I’m so sorry.’_

He trembled as he waited for the figure to do it. To kill him.

He heard as the footsteps continued towards him, but then they stopped.

**“Pilot, located.”**

Izuku flinched at the voice coming from right in front of him, but a few moments later he seemed to register the words.

For a moment, his curiosity became greater than his fear and he lowered his arms slightly, just enough to look in front of him with a single eye.

His eyes widened when he fully took in the figure in front of him.

It was no person.

It was a robot.

  


The robot raised an arm, then seemed to wave at him, while making a strange but… kind sound, as if it was greeting him.

Izuku was now terribly confused and it seemed to overwhelm even his fear as he slowly lowered his arms further. “U-um, h-hello?” he greeted nervously, not entirely sure of what to do.

The robot raised its other arm in response and presented Izuku with a case.

Izuku blinked as he looked at the case, then looked up at robot’s... face? “Is… t-this for me?” he asked with an unsure tone.

The robot nodded, then it made another cheery noise as it held the case further out to the boy.

Izuku wasn’t entirely sure of what was going on, but he didn’t get a bad feeling about the situation. He had a pretty good danger sense after all the time he’d spent at Aldera.

He slowly raised his arms and took hold of the case.

Once he had a firm hold, the robot let go of the case.

He looked at the case for a moment, then looked up at the robot with a questioning look. “What i-is i-it?” he asked with confusion.

Instead of responding, the robot simply raised an arm and saluted him.

Before Izuku could ask what it was doing, the robot began to arc with white energy, then a moment later it seemed to fade out of reality.

Izuku’s eyes widened as the robot was gone. It had just disappeared.

He looked around as if expecting for the robot to appear somewhere nearby, but when all he saw was trash, trash, and even more trash, he decided that the robot was completely gone.

His attention quickly fell back to the case the robot had given him.

There was a weight to it, but it wasn’t too heavy, but he couldn’t for the life of him guess what it may be.

Once more, his immense curiosity got the better of him and he decided to open it.

He laid it down on his lap, then opened the latches on the front.

He paused for a moment as he put his hands on it to open it.

He began to think of ‘what ifs.’ What if there was a bomb inside? What if there was something that would hurt him?

But the more he thought about it, the more his gut feeling told him it wasn’t the case. There was no danger, there couldn’t be.

He took a deep, shaky breath, then pushed the case open.

He paused when he saw what was sitting in the middle of the case.

It was a device of some kind, and from a quick observation it seemed to be something that sat on the forearm.

**“Greetings Pilot.”**

Izuku jumped and accidentally tossed the case as a voice spoke up. “Wh-who’s t-there?” he asked as he frantically looked around, fearing that someone else had found him.

**“There is no need to panic Pilot. Please pick up the case and equip the Monitor held within.”**

It was only then Izuku realised where the voice was coming from.

He turned to stare at the case with wide eyes. “W-who are y-you?” he asked cautiously.

**“My designation is BT-7274. I am what you would call your ‘quirk’,”** the voice answered monotonously.

Izuku’s mind stopped at the final word.

Quirk.

_‘My quirk? I have a quirk? What?’_

His mind recovered some after a minute of silence. “M-my quirk? I ha-have a quirk? Y-you’re my quirk?” he questioned with confusion and shock.

**“I am a product of your quirk, not directly linked to it, however, to simplify it, yes, I am your quirk.”**

Izuku was staring at the case one in the sand. 

His mind found it jarring. He had a quirk? He had a power after all?

But then a bit of him began to think. How was this his quirk?

He wanted, he really, really wanted for it to be true, but the fear inside him couldn’t believe it, it was too convenient.

He swallowed. “H-how do I kn-know y-you’re telling t-the truth?” he asked warily.

**“I have no evidence to prove this other than my words.”**

Izuku stared at the device sitting on the ground. “I-I was de-declared q-q-quirkless eight y-years ago, I c-can’t have a q-quirk,” he argued with a heavier stutter. He was beginning to tear up, he thought it was a cruel joke being played on him.

**“You were not checked properly. According to the internet, standard quirk tests include a blood test. According to your medical files, you did not receive this blood test. Your doctor performed malpractice.”**

Izuku stopped. His mind ground to a halt at the explanation.

“I w-was misdiagnosed?” he questioned with disbelief.

**“Correct. If you still do not believe me, go to the hospital with your mother and ask for the results of your quirk examination.”**

Izuku stared at the case.

Had he really been misdiagnosed? 

He slowly stood up from the refrigerator he was sat on and walked over to the case.

He proceeded to pick out of the sand. “I… I’ll g-go d-do it. I-I’ll go t-to th-the hospital,” he decided. He really hoped there was truth to the voice’s words.

He closed the case, then went back and put his shirt back on, then put the cream back in his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

He walked back home, case in hand.

* * *

When he had arrived home and asked his mother if she remembered if he had a blood test taken when he was diagnosed as quirkless, she had answered that they didn’t.

He proceeded to explain that he had found out that a blood test was standard and that not getting one was considered malpractice.

After a quick search on the internet, Inko brimmed with fury as she brought Izuku out of the apartment and towards the hospital.

When they arrived, Inko first asked for the results of Izuku’s quirk examination. The nurse sitting at the front was thankfully kind and gave it to her with no resistance.

A minute later, Inko returned to the nurse and furiously pointed out the lack of a blood test.

The nurse was genuinely shocked. She hadn’t experienced such blatant malpractice before and immediately called a doctor to do a blood test. She then called the administration and reported the discovery to her superiors.

Both Midoriyas were actually shocked by the nurse’s actions. They had both become accustomed to those around them not caring about anything related to Izuku and dismissing it.

A doctor, a different one from the one Izuku had seen when he was four, came before long and brought them in to have a blood test taken. As this happened, Inko began to worry about the cost of the procedure but was once more shocked when the doctor told them they wouldn’t be charged, since it was the hospital that had made a mistake and charging them for them would have been cruel.

Izuku had his blood drawn quickly, then it was sent to the blood labs with a priority order.

Surprisingly, it only took fifteen minutes before the results arrived.

Izuku and Inko sat side by side on a pair of chairs as the doctor read over the information he had received on his computer.

After a minute, the doctor turned to the two.

He sat in silence for a few moments, then his head dropped.

He bowed to them. “On behalf of the staff at Musutafu General Hosptial, I would like to apologise to you two. Due to the gross misconduct of one of our doctors, you were misdiagnosed at the age of four. We regret deeply that you have had to live with this knowledge for so long,” the doctor apologised. It was clear in his voice as well, he was serious, his tone genuine.

Izuku and Inko’s eyes widened. “Do you mean..?” Inko asked as her hand traveled up to her mouth.

The doctor looked up at them and gave them a small smile. “Your son isn’t quirkless. He’s had a quirk all along.”

The two stared for a moment.

Then the dam broke for both of them.

Tears streamed down their faces as they wrapped each other in an embrace.

The doctor watched this with sadness. He regretted that the boy had lived for eight years thinking he was quirkless. And beyond that, he had likely received abuse from his peers, seeing as Japan viewed quirkless people as ‘less than human.’ He despised that belief.

He sat and waited for the two greenettes to get everything out. The stress, sadness, pain, whatever it may be. 

For almost ten minutes the doctor waited with patience, before eventually, they began to calm down and the tears stuck to their eyes.

Inko turned to the doctor and smiled. “Thank you. Thank you so much,” she thanked with a wobbly voice.

The doctor gave her a small smile in return. “It’s my genuine pleasure. We will get in contact with the government and you will receive compensation for the mistake made. We will also be investigating my colleague who diagnosed you, he may have done the same to other children elsewhere,” he explained with a small frown. He disliked the idea that one of his colleagues, whom he respected, had done something like this.

Inko gained a worried expression. “Do you have any idea why he would do such a thing?” she questioned. She couldn’t understand why someone would do something like this to another person.

The doctor shook his head. “I don’t know. Maybe he was old fashioned and still believed in the pinky toe theory, but that was definitively disproved fifty years ago as only being the case in about 40 percent of people, or maybe… there’s something more sinister going on.”

Izuku’s eyes widened. “You mean he might be doing it intentionally?” he questioned with shock.

The doctor shrugged. “There are wicked people out there, and some are wicked enough to pass as regular people to get what they want.” He then sighed. “Look, beyond maybe having to come forward to give statements to the police, you won’t have to worry about that, alright? Now, how about we get back to the matter of your quirk,” he suggested as he changed the subject and gained a smile.

Izuku looked at him for a moment, then nodded. “Ok.”

The doctor nodded in return, then turned to his computer again. “From what we have been able to gather, your quirk appears to be a wild mutation. It doesn’t match the profiles of your parent’s quirks, and we have no definitive idea of what it does. All we know is that it seems to be a constantly active emitter quirk of some kind,” he explained as he read the information on the screen.

Izuku blinked. “It’s constantly active?” he questioned with interest.

The doctor nodded and turned to the boy. “Yes, but we have no real way to know what it does. But I do know of someone who could help,” he turned to his desk and took a piece of paper, then began to write something down on it.

He turned and presented the paper to Inko, who took it after a moment. “This is the information of a Quirk Specialist living in Tokyo. She has a quirk that lets her identify the functions of a quirk and their use to an extent,” the doctor explained with a smile.

Inko read the information, then gained a frown. “But… Quirk Specialist visits are expensive, and taking the train to Tokyo will cost as well. We’re already not in the best financial situation, so th-”

The doctor raised a hand. “You don’t need to worry about any of that, the government will provide for it all, both the Quirk Specialist visit and the trip to Tokyo,” he reassured with a kind smile and tone.

Inko stared at him for a few long seconds, then she grew a relieved smile. “Thank you, thank you very much for everything doctor,” she thanked graciously.

The doctor shook his head. “There’s no need to thank me, I’m just glad that this has been fixed.”

The two Midoriyas said their thanks shortly thereafter, then left the hospital.

* * *

Some time later, and Izuku and Inko arrived at home.

They went to the sofa first thing once inside and sat down in silence.

For several minutes, the two of them simply sat in silence as they did their best to digest what they had learned.

Eventually, Izuku turned to Inko. “I think I have an idea about what my quirk is,” he said simply as he looked at her.

Inko turned to him and blinked. “You do?” she questioned before her brow suddenly furrowed. “Wait, how? Is that why you researched about how to check for a quirk?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Izuku grew a wobbly smile and chuckled nervously. “U-um, well, one my way home… something happened,” he explained cryptically.

Inko stared at him in silence, waiting for him to explain.

Izuku stood up from the sofa. “Wait here for a moment, I need to get something,” he walked towards his room as he spoke.

Inko said nothing to stop him and watched as he walked into his room.

He returned after half a minute, this time with a case in his hands.

Inko frowned with confusion as she spotted the case, “Izuku, Sweetie, what’s that?” she asked with confusion.

Izuku smiled at her awkwardly as he sat down on the sofa. “U-um, would you be-believe me if I told you a robot gave it to me on my way home?” he asked nervously.

The deadpan she gave him was all he needed to know that she didn’t believe him.

He pointed to the case. “N-no, really, an actual robot came up to me and gave me the case. I opened it earlier and there was a device inside. Something spoke through it and told me it was my quirk, then it explained the whole thing about blood tests to test for a quirk,” he explained hurriedly while his arms seemed to flail around.

Inko’s brow furrowed further as Izuku went on. “And you trust them?” she asked skeptically.

Izuku scratched his cheek with a finger. “Well… at the time I didn’t, but after what it told me, and what happened at the hospital, I think it might be true?” he answered with a slightly unsure tone.

Inko stared at him for a few moments, then turned to the case on Izuku’s lap. “Can I speak to this person?” she asked as she kept her eyes on the case.

Izuku blinked. “U-um, I think so.” he moved to open the case, and the lid flipped open as he pushed it.

**“Greetings Pilot. Have you found your answers?”**

Inko jumped at the voice that emanated from inside the case, but Izuku surprisingly didn’t.

Instead, he simply smiled. “I did. Thank you for telling me,” he thanked aloud. He was genuinely grateful to this voice, the one that called itself BT.

**“Good. Miss Inko, you have questions?”**

Inko stared at the device sitting in the case. The screen on it would glow as the words emanated from it.

“U-um, yes, I do,” she answered, before taking a deep breath. “Who are you?”

**“My designation is BT-7274. I am a product of your son’s quirk and my purpose is to assist him in his every endeavour, whatever he chooses for it to be.”**

Inko stared at the device. “How? How are you a product of his quirk?” she asked skeptically.

**“I am uncertain of the precise conditions, however, his quirk appears to have created a pocket dimension and in this pocket dimension, I came to be. Your quirk created a device, a device I am in direct control of with the ability to create anything at the atomic scale.”**

Inko’s brow furrowed with confusion, but Izuku’s eyes widened in shock. “You mean… My quirk made an Atomic Assembler?” Izuku questioned with shock.

**“Affirmative. I am capable of creating any device you wish, and with the Phasing technology equipped on the assembler I can supply you with it in an instant.”**

Izuku stared in shock at the device in his lap, then he turned to his mom. “Mom, do you know what this means? This machine can make _anything_ I want and send it to me wherever I am. This is revolutionary.” He grew an excited smile as he spoke and began to bounce in place.

Inko stared at him, “B-but, what if they’re lying to get to you? What if they’re a villain?” she questioned fearfully as her hands hovered in front of her, unsure of what to do.

Izuku stared at her for a few moments, then he gained a small frown. “Mom, this thing could have killed me, instead it gave me this and told me that I have a quirk. They can’t be a villain, they would have just killed if they were. I trust it.” There was a strange sense of determination and conviction in his voice as he spoke.

Inko looked at him with a worried frown. She didn’t like the idea of him doing this.

She reached out and took hold of his arm, “Izuku, please, I don’t like this, I-”

Izuku wrenched his arm away. “No, if this really is my quirk then I won’t push away. If this gives me a chance to be a hero, then I won’t throw it away.” He stood up with the case in his hands as he raised his voice, while his expression turned… angry.

Inko was surprised by this. His boy was timid, quiet and obedient. This was different.

But his words made her pause.

Hero. He still wanted to be a hero.

She felt a pang of guilt, regret and pain in her chest as she realised she had been all too ready to further deny him his dream. The logic for his quirk all checked out, but her own insecurities and worries blinded her once more, just like it had years ago .

She gripped at her shirt over her chest. “I’m sorry Izuku, you’re right, I’m so sorry, I was ready to deny you your dream again.” She began to tear up as sobs began to wrack through her.

Izuku tensed up and froze at her words.

For a few tense moments, Inko sobbed to herself quietly, while Izuku’s mind ran at a thousand miles an hour.

It only changed when Izuku put the case on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around his mother.

Her sobs stilled momentarily at the contact. “Mom, I don’t blame you for saying what you did. Yeah, I wanted you to say something else, but, when I think about it, it’s not your fault, it’s unrealistic for someone who’s quirkless to become a hero.” Izuku’s voice was also wobbly as he spoke, meaning he was close to crying himself.

This only set Inko off, and she began to cry fully, and this set off Izuku and he began to cry as well.

For a while, the two simply sat and cried into each other's embrace.

* * *

Sometime later, and the two of them managed to calm themselves down again.

Inko looked to her son with a wobbly smile. “I trust you Sweetie. If you trust this machine, then I’ll try to as well.” her tone was still unsure, but her words were true nonetheless.

Izuku nodded. “Thanks Mom. I’ll be careful, I promise.” and he meant those words.

He then turned back to the case, and the device. “Um, BT, was it? Is there anything I have to do to… um, use you?” he asked with an unsure tone.

**“Equip the Monitor held within the case. I recommend the left forearm.”**

Izuku looked at the device, the Monitor. He reached forward and tentatively picked up the device.

It wasn’t large, weighed little and seemed to simply consist of a screen with no buttons.

He titled his head at it but decided to do as had been suggested by the machine, or AI as it likely was.

He pulled it onto his left forearm, then tightened the straps.

He twisted and moved his arm for a few moments. “It’s surprisingly comfortable,” he noted as he looked at the device.

**“That is good. Would you like instructions into using your Monitor, or do you wish to explore on your own?”**

Izuku was momentarily surprised as the screen on the Monitor lit up and a line appeared in the middle, which moved in a wave as BT spoke.

“U-um… A quick run-through maybe?” he asked awkwardly.

**“Of course Pilot. Functions may change as time goes to facilitate more uses.”**

For the next few minutes, BT guided Izuku around the functions of the Monitor, including some of the aspects he would be using much.

And so Izuku’s flame was reignited. 

* * *

Ranger shook out of his reminiscing as he made it to the rendezvous point. 

It was simply an alley away from prying eyes, no cameras in the vicinity to see him or Crackshot as they met up.

He maneuvered his way down from the roof by jumping from wall to wall, before landing on the ground.

As he landed, he put a finger to the side of his helmet. “Crackshot, I’m here,” he called out over his radio. They had taken to the names the public had adopted for them, as they were quite fitting.

He got a response quickly. _“Took you long enough.”_

A figure walked out from behind a dumpster in front of Ranger, the pink accents of their uniform could barely be seen in the moonlight.

Ranger shrugged. “Sorry, but I had a last-minute report about a villain with a minor overall strength enhancement and he was outrunning the police and Eraserhead, so I decided to stop him on the way back,” he explained as he walked over to the other vigilante.

Crackshot tilted their head. “Meh, I guess it’s fine.” They shrugged as well.

Ranger nodded. “Let’s go home before dawn comes around, or we’ll get in trouble with our parents,” he suggested as he turned to leave the alley.

Crackshot huffed. “Fine,” they grumbled.

Ranger shook his head fondly. Crackshot was terrible at managing their sleep and health for that matter. Sometimes he felt like a babysitter for her.

They went along the roofs together as they made their way back to their homes. It was pure luck they lived in the near vicinity of each other, which made it easier for them to meet up.

They made it to where they split up before too long. “Goodnight Izu, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Crackshot waved to Izuku as she ran alongside him.

Izuku turned to her and smiled beneath his helmet. “See you tomorrow Meimei, goodnight,” he replied cheerily as he waved back.

A moment later, the two vigilantes split off, and went towards their homes.

A new timeline has begun.


	2. The Pink Menace, or Maybe Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 10th. Chapter 1/1. Yes, this is an actual chapter, not an announcement.
> 
> Izuku meets his first real friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry yall for the long as fuck hiatus, but I fina-fucking-ly got my motivation to let me get through the bit that had me extremely stuck.
> 
> I don't have a large buffer, but I do have chapter three complete, so there's at least one more chapter coming soon.
> 
> Again, I apologise for the wait, but like, I do it for fun, and forcing it just equals shit quality, and I have shit quality. Enjoy it yall :D

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Titan Speech”** ‘Text Message’

Enjoy :3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Izuku remembers the day he met Mei Hatsume.

It had been… jarring, to say the least.

* * *

Izuku was spending his day after school down at Dagobah Beach. Not long after he had gotten to know BT, he had taken to going down to the trash littered beach to train his body.

Since many of his and BT’s new ideas hinged on him having a certain level of fitness, he had decided to go to the beach to do said training by either doing exercises or clearing the large trash mounds.

As he was doing some push-ups in the sand, he heard the sound of some trash shifting in a nearby pile, before it got louder.

He paused his push-ups and turned his head to the side and watched as a small landslide of trash travelled down one of the nearby mounds.

His brow furrowed as this happened. He found it difficult to believe that the trash had shifted by itself, as there was no wind and the mounds were surprisingly sound, despite how flimsy they looked.

He got up from the ground and began to make his way over to the mound. He was worried that someone may have tried to get something out of it or something and had then gotten buried by the trash as it shifted.

He walked along the beach and between mounds as he made his way to the pile of trash that had crashed to the ground, before eventually walking around a mound and finding the scene.

He looked around from next to another wall of trash, and besides the trash now strewn everywhere, it didn’t look like anyone was trapped by it.

“I GOT IT!”

He was swiftly proven wrong as someone suddenly jumped out of the trash with something in their hands.

Izuku jumped in surprise and quickly ran to hide behind the mound he had walked around a moment before.

“Why do these things have to be so damn rare? So stupid,” the person muttered to themself as they traversed the trash spread everywhere and walked over to what seemed like a cart.

It took a few moments before Izuku looked out from behind the mound, but he did it once he realised what it was he had seen. “U-Um, are y-you ok?” He asked nervously as he looked at the person.

The person whipped around. “I’m great, I just found a part I’ve been looking for for at least a month,” she replied, before she blinked. “Wait a minute, what are you doing here?” She asked before she gasped. “Are you collecting materials too? Well buzz off, I came here first,” she asked with narrowed eyes before telling the greenette off.

Izuku seized up, “N-No, I-I’m not, I’m just working o-out here and t-testing m-my quirk,” he answered with a stutter as he hid further behind the mound.

The girl’s demeanor shifted in an instant. “Oh, well then, the name’s Mei Hatsume, inventor extraordinaire and future support gear technician,” she introduced herself with a thumb pointed towards her chest as she stood tall and proud.

Izuku blinked at the girl and stared for a moment, then realised he should probably introduce himself as well. “I-I’m I-Izuku Midoriya, a-and hopefully future h-hero,” he replied as he introduced himself, though he didn’t move out from behind the trash mound.

The pink haired girl gasped, then in a flash, before Izuku realised it, she was in his face. “You’re going to be a hero?!” She asked with excitement as she began to walk around him and check him over.

Izuku tensed up at how close the girl was. He was not used to social interactions with others his age, let alone someone of the opposite gender, as a result his brain had seized up.

It only lasted until he felt a hand pat his chest, then another his stomach.

While being completely rigid, Izuku slowly, almost robotically looked down. 

His eyes widened, and his panic increased as he saw that Hatsume was patting his chest. “W-W-What a-are you d-doing?” he managed to squeak out as his face exploded in a massive deep red blush.

Hatsume didn’t raise her head as she continued to pat Izuku all over, except the crotch, thankfully. That would have been quite weird considering their young age. “Checking your body structure so I know what to make for you,” she answered simply.

Izuku paused slightly at her response, and the tenseness in his body eebd slightly for a moment. “What to make for me? What do you mean?” He asked with confusion.

Hatsume seemed to finish feeling him over, then stepped back and pulled out a notepad from her overalls. “You’re going to be a hero, and I’m going to become the best support gear technician, and what better way to do that than starting early by making your support gear?” She rationalised with a wide smile as she wrote down on the notepad.

**“That is unnecessary Miss Hatsume. I am fully capable of supplying Izuku with the equipment he deems necessary.”**

Izuku jumped as BT spoke, while Hatsume’s head whipped up to stare at the green haired boy. “What was that? Was that a robot? It sounded like a synthetic voice,” the pink haired girl questioned as she was suddenly in Izuku’s face again and looking him over.

**“Indeed. My designation is BT-7274. I am a product of Izuku’s quirk and am able to create any equipment he may require in the field,”** BT answered monotonously, as he always did.

Hatsume’s eyes turned to the Monitor on Izuku’s left forearm, where the screen was lit up, and immediately lifted up the boy’s arm to examine the device with wide interested eyes. “This screen. I’ve never seen anything so thinly made before…” She mumbled as she continued to examine it.

**“That is because the technology I have managed to devise while searching for my Pilot is more advanced than the technology currently used by your society,”** BT explained to the hyperactive girl.

Hatsume stared at the screen as it lit up with each word spoken by BT. “You need to tell me everything, right now!” She said excitedly as she suddenly seemed to regain her energy and excitement.

**“I will not divulge this knowledge unless the Pilot allows it.”** They had talked about it previously when Izuku asked about the technology in BT’s possession, and it was significantly more advanced than what society currently had.

One might wonder how BT was able to do this.

Beyond having incredible processing abilities that allowed him to process massive amounts of information very quickly, he also had very powerful hacking abilities and had accessed many private and government servers with technologies that were still in the experimental, or even theoretical phase, and due to the nature of the assembler and the pocket dimension, completing these technologies was not difficult.

He had even discovered that he had a sort of ‘spark of genius’, much in the same way a human would, as he managed to devise certain technologies of his own, such as the  **Phase** technology that allowed him to send items into Izuku’s world from the pocket dimension. He had previously only been able to send and receive signals between the two planes of realities.

Hatsume immediately raised her head to stare at Izuku with a near manic smile. “You have to tell me  _ everything _ .”

Izuku didn’t know if he liked the smile, but it was different from Kacchan’s. “U-Um… Why?” He asked with a clearly very nervous and unsure tone.

Hatsuma let go of his arm, finally, and raised them into the air. “Why? WHY?! BECAUSE YOU HAVE TECHNOLOGY THAT’S MORE ADVANCED THAN WHAT I HAVE!” She shouted not accusingly, but happily? Excitedly?

Izuku was so dreadfully confused, but thankfully it was BT who answered her.  **“Miss Hatsume, you are unlikely to be able to replicate much of the technology I create, as much of it requires precision unattainable by your technology, and materials you cannot get your hands upon as a civilian,”** the AI explained to the girl.

Hatsume seemed to pause for a moment, then she lowered her arms to cross them and let out a huff. “That’s boggus, I can make anything,” she huffed out while glaring lightly at Izuku’s Monitor.

Izuku made the ‘calm down’ gesture. “H-Hey, c-calm down. U-Um… well, you’re go-going to be a s-support gear i-inventor, right?” He asked the girl as he tried to change the subject.

Hatsume’s mood immediately returned to the excitable and cheery one it had been when they met. “Yep, I’m going to be the best,” she answered as she put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest.

Izuku sweat dropped slightly, but said nothing about it. “U-Um, then…”  _ ‘Come on Izuku, just ask. You’re not quirkless anymore, and she knows it. She won’t do it, she can’t, she shouldn’t.’ _ “W-We could… work together o-on thinking of g-gear?” He suggested nervously as he lowered his head and curled in on himself.

Hatsume stayed quiet as Izuku kept his head low, and it felt like an eternity to him, where his nervousness grew, and grew.

Finally, she let out a hum. “Sure. A mutually beneficial partnership. I help you with gear, and you help me by revealing your secrets about your technology and your AI partner.”

Izuku froze, and for close to ten seconds he stayed hunched over as his mind tried, and failed, to comprehend what he had heard.

Then, at the eleventh second, he raised his head to look at Hatsume with wide eyes. “R-Really?” He asked with surprise clear in his voice.

Hatsume smiled at him. “Of course! We’ll both benefit, so I have no reason to say no.” She stuck out a hand in an invitation to shake it. “Business partners,” she said simply while keeping a wide smile pointed at Izuku.

Izuku continued to stare for several long moments. He had hoped to get a positive answer from the pink haired girl, but… actually hearing it was nearly impossible to the boy.

**“Pilot, I recommend shaking Miss Hatsume’s hand.”**

Izuku shook out of his daze as BT spoke up, then realised that the AI was right.

So, slowly and shakily, Izuku stood up and reached out a hand towards Hatsume’s.

Before his hand reached hers however, the pink haired girl reached out further and took hold of Izuku’s hand, then shook their hands with a firm grip. “This is going to be a great partnership,” Hatsume said as she continued to look at Izuku with a wide smile.

Izuku was wearing an embarrassed blush, because he was  _ holding a girl’s hand! _

It only lasted a few seconds however before Hatsume let go of his hand, then reached into her pocket. “Let’s exchange information so we can stay in contact,” she said as she pulled out her phone and unlocked it.

Izuku paused for a moment once more as Hatsume said this, but he couldn’t deny the logic, as much as the idea of sharing numbers with a  _ girl _ embarrassed him.

He pulled out his phone, and the two went on to share their numbers, then Hatsume promptly told him she had to get home with her materials, and then left before Izuku could get in another word.

As Hatsume disappeared up the stairs, Izuku continued to stare in the direction.

“...What have I gotten myself into…” He wondered aloud as he deflated slightly.

**“A partnership with an aspiring inventor, I believe,”** BT answered.

Izuku glanced down at the Monitor with a deadpan expression. “It’s a figure of speech BT, I know what I got myself into,” he replied with a blank tone.

Izuku had quickly discovered that BT was not good at social cues or expressions of any kind and was quite literal.

**“I apologise Pilot. I will put this in for future reference.”**

Izuku let out a small sigh. “Okay… I’m gonna go get my things, then go home. I’ve had enough excitement for today…” He mumbled aloud as he turned and began to walk back to his things.

**“Affirmative Pilot.”**

* * *

Two days went by without any word from Hatsume, and Izuku was much too nervous to initiate a conversation between them.

But then, on the second day after they met, while Izuku was walking home from school, where they still didn’t know he had a quirk, the green haired boy received a message on his phone.

Izuku blinked, as he rarely ever got messages, and it was only if his mother needed something from the store and was asking him to go collect it on his way home.

As Izuku continued to walk, he pulled out his phone and checked the lock screen.

He was surprised when he found not a message from his mother, but from Hatsume.

Nervousness grew in him, and he was almost immediately sweating like an athlete after a marathon.

But, they had made an agreement, and he had gotten slightly more used to the idea over the previous two days, but he was still incredibly nervous about the situation in general.

So, after taking five quiet minutes to pull himself together, Izuku opened the message.

‘ Heya Midoriya, come by my workshop, I want to make a baby with you. ’

Izuku stared at the message blankly for many long moments.

“WHAAAT?!” he shouted aloud as it clicked in his mind. He was thankfully alone as he shouted this, but he didn’t care.

_ ‘She wants to have a baby with me?! But we’ve just met, and we’re both not even teenages! Or is she a teenager and thinks I am too?! Is this a prank?! What the hell is going on?!?!’ _ He shouted internally as his eyes swirled with confusion and his hands shook with such ferocity his phone was at risk of flying away if he accidentally lost grip.

He simply couldn’t wrap his mind around what he had just read. A girl he had only talked with briefly two days prior.

This was like something out of a terrible hentai. And do not ask him how he knows this at age twelve. You discover some unfortunate things when you are ousted by society and turn to the internet.

For more than ten minutes, Izuku stood as his mind continued to swirl with questions about what was happening.

**“Pilot, I believe you may be thinking too hard about this.”**

Izuku jolted as BT’s voice suddenly sounded from the Monitor on his arm, and his head whipped to stare at it. “B-B-But-...”

**“Perhaps she doesn’t quite literally mean a child, but her inventions. I know of much media where inventors name their inventions strangely.”**

Izuku paused as BT’s words reached his mind.

_ ‘That… that makes a lot more sense…’ _ he admitted to himself as he calmed down slightly.

**“But if the former is correct, then you can simply refuse if you don’t want to.”**

Izuku tensed up again. “P-Please don’t joke a-about that!” He squeaked out as his face became red as a tomato again and he covered his face in his arms.

**“It was not a joke.”**

Izuku went still for a moment. “That doesn’t make it better at all…” He mumbled behind his arms.

The boy took several long moments before he uncovered his face again, then turned his eyes to his phone.

He really, really hoped it wasn’t an invitation to… do that, and instead the other thing BT had suggested, but either way, he didn’t want to be rude after they had made an agreement.

He pulled together all his courage, and wrote a quick, ‘ Sure, where do you live? ’.

He got a message relatively quickly with an address.

It was literally around the corner from his own home, quite literally. It was just down the road and around the corner from his apartment building, where the neighborhood began with rows and rows of homes.

As such, he decided to go home first with his school bag and change into something more casual, which meant a shirt that literally says ‘casual’ on the front and a pair of jeans.

* * *

After a train ride and some more walking, Izuku arrived at his home. “I’m home,” he called out as he closed the door behind him.

“Oh, welcome home Izuku,” his mother answered from further inside the apartment.

Izuku took off his clothes, then went to his room and put away his school bag, then quickly went and pulled out some simple casual clothing and put it on.

He left his room quickly and stuck his head around the corner to the lounge and looked towards the kitchen. “I’m going out Mom, I’ll be back before dinner,” he called out to Inko.

Inko, who was in the kitchen, turned around as she heard her son’s voice and blinked. “Oh, where are you going Izuku? To train?” She asked the boy as she gave him a smile.

Izuku paused for a moment, then sheepishly looked away. “Um… No… I’m going to meet a… business partner..?” He answered as he brought up a hand to scratch his cheek with a single finger.

Inko blinked again. “A business partner? Izuku, what’s that supposed to mean?” She asked as she narrowed her eyes and fully turned to the boy.

Izuku tensed up slightly at her tone. “U-Um… Well, I met someone two days ago, someone my age. She wants to become a support technician, and she found out that BT has technology that’s more advanced than what everyone else has, so… we made an agreement that she’ll help me invent gear while I share technology with her…” He explained to his mother as he stepped around the corner and fiddled with his fingers, while looking at the ground.

Inko stared at her son. “I see- Wait, did you say ‘she’?” she asked suddenly as her demeanor suddenly shifted.

Izuku shrunk in on himself slightly, but nodded affirmatively after a moment.

Inko stared at her son for a moment, then she let out an ear piercing squeal. “MY BABY IS GOING TO SEE HIS GIRLFRIEND!” she squealed loudly as she stampeded forwards and crushed Izuku in a hug.

Izuku blinked, then his face exploded in a blush. Thankfully, for once, his mouth wasn’t covered as he was being crushed by his crying mother. “N-NO, SHE’S NOT M-MY G-G-GIRLFRIEND, I LITERALLY JUST MET HER!” He shouted back as she tried his best to get free from his mother’s grip.

Inko didn’t seem to listen. “MY BABY IS GROWING UP!”

Izuku shook his head. “NO NO NO, I SWEAR MOM, WE’RE LITERALLY ONLY BUSINESS PARTNERS!” He insisted loudly while managing to get his arms into a place where he could wrench himself free.

He managed to escape out of her grip and took several steps back. “Mom, p-please listen, w-we really aren’t l-like that. I’ve o-only even talked w-with her for all of t-ten minutes,” he explained as he held his hands out towards his mother while shaking his hands and head.

Inko stared at Izuku with tears in her eyes, tears of what must have been pride. “But…” She went quiet for several moments.

Then it clicked. “Oh… OH! O-Oh, I’m so sorry Izuku I-I…” Inko lowered her head as she seemed to become slightly sheepish.

Izuku placed his face in his hands. “Oh my god this is so embarrassing…” he mumbled around.

Silence fell on the room for many long seconds.

Eventually, Izuku managed to pull his face out of his hands, though he still looked red as a tomato. “I’ll… I’ll just b-be on my w-way…” He mumbled out as he turned and walked towards the front door.

Inko nodded without looking at him. “O-Of course, ha-have fun…” She replied with embarrassment of her own.

No more words were exchanged between them as Izuku hastily left the apartment.

* * *

Izuku practically ran most of the way over to Hatsume’s house. The embarrassment of his mother thinking that they were in love was  _ so embarrassing _ .

He didn’t even notice he was about to run past the house until BT spoke up.  **“Pilot, you are about to run past the Hatsume residence.”**

Izuku stumbled in his hurried steps, but managed not to fall as he stopped. “Wh-What? Oh. Um… T-Thanks BT…” Izuku replied sheepishly as he moved back to the path going up to the front door.

Once at the door, Izuku took a moment to compose himself and rid his mind of the thoughts his mother had inadvertently implanted in him, then he raised a hand and knocked on the door.

He took a step back and waited nervously for someone to arrive at the door.

Just four seconds later, the door suddenly flew open, and the dirty, but smiling face of Hatsume looked back at him. “There you are, I’ve been waiting for you Techy!” She exclaimed as her eyes fell on him.

Izuku blinked. “TechyyyyYYYY?!” He asked, but mid sentence he was suddenly pulled inside the home as Hatsume grabbed his shirt.

Everything was a blur for several seconds, before suddenly he found himself seated in a chair.

He blinked several times as he tried to figure out what had happened, but the sound of a door closing brought his attention firstly. “Alright, now let’s talk business!” Hatsume said excitedly as she walked from the door and towards Izuku while shedding a work jacket stained with oil and dirt.

Izuku was confused, but then a thought hit him. 

_ ‘B-Business?! Did she really mean that kind of baby then?!’ _ He questioned internally as she tensed up and began to sweat.

Hatsume continued towards him, then stopped and sat down on a chair across from Izuku. “So, start by telling me how your quirk works,” she said as she grabbed a notepad and a pen and her expression turned slightly serious.

Izuku paused as Hatsume did this. She wasn’t going to do anything.

_ ‘Thank god,’ _ he thought with heavy relief.

Izuku pulled himself together after a moment and managed to muster up a question. “U-Um, from what I kn-know, my quirk has created a p-pocket dimension, and in this dimension it somehow m-made an Atomic Assembler and BT? I didn’t know I had a quirk for a long time because I was misdiagnosed by a doctor who didn’t do a blood test, and it was only when BT sent a robot to look for me that I found out and got it fixed. Um, other than that, there’s really nothing else to it…” He explained to the girl, while at the end his head fell.

He didn’t see as Hatsume stopped and raised her head to look at him with a vaguely surprised look. “You were misdiagnosed? Because a doctor didn’t give you a blood test?” She asked with surprise in her voice.

Izuku nodded. “Yes… I was quirkless for eight years, and now I’m not…” He answered with a dry chuckle. It was still bitter sweet to him that he had to suffer eight years of torture because of some old man who wouldn’t accept changes.

Hatsume stared for several moments. “So you were bullied then, right? Because everyone thought you were quirkless?” She asked as he put down her notepad and her tone turned strangely… blank.

Izuku nodded again, still without raising his head. “They still think I’m quirkless… I know they won’t believe me if I tell them otherwise, since it’s machine based…” He answered as his shoulders began to shake.

Hatsume grimaced lightly, because she knew it was logical if they were outright bullying him. Even if he showed them the device and the AI, they were likely to simply write it off as something he had simply made.

She would have if she didn’t know technology as well as she did.

Hatsume hummed. “Sorry… I’m not really good at… interacting with others. I usually let my excitement get away with me,” she apologised with a much more subdued tone.

Izuku raised his head and blinked at the pink haired girl, but was slightly surprised to see her looking away with an upset expression. 

It took him a moment to find his voice. “N-No, it’s okay, really. I d-don’t think we would ha-have kept in contact if you d-didn’t initiate it,” he admitted as he scratched his cheeks with a single finger.

Hatsume didn’t respond for a moment, then let out a small hum. “Still… I’ve probably made you super uncomfortable, haven’t I?” She asked as she turned back to him.

Mei didn’t normally think much of, if at all about how others reacted to how she was on a normal basis, but when it came to situations such as this, she felt exceedingly self conscious.

Izuku looked away as he shyly fiddled with his fingers. “A… A bit, I have to admit. But… it was nice to be talked to kinda normally… you know? I’m used to others not even going near me…” He answered with a sad tone.

Hatsume knew that feeling all too well. “I know how it feels… My classmates don’t like me either… They think I’m weird, and that my eyes are weird, and that my quirk is weak…” She replied as she lowered her head.

Izuku raised his head and blinked at her. “They think your quirk is weak? What is it?” He asked curiously as his sadness seeped away at the thought of getting to learn about a new quirk.

Hatsume seemed to hesitate for a moment, but after thinking of the fact that he had been in a worse spot, she decided to tell him. “My quirk is called  **Zoom** , and it just lets me zoom in on things,” she answered as she raised her head and looked at Izuku.

Izuku watched as her eyes seemed to dilate repeatedly, with the crosshairs in the center turning as they did so.

Izuku leaned in without realising it. “Amazing… That would be incredible in a recon role, or for small scale work like electronics…” He muttered as he brought a hand to his chin and began to enter another mumble spree.

Hatsume blinked as her vision returned to normal and she watched as the boy muttered.

But her mind was hooked on one thing he had said.

“A recon role?” She asked with confusion and curiosity.

Izuku raised his head immediately. “Yeah, a recon hero! You could scope out a situation or people from long distances and hand off the information to other heroes who can then move in. Recon heroes are invaluable both in urban, suburban and rural areas, so you’d be helping a lot,” he explained cheerily and excitedly.

Hatsume stared at Izuku for several long moments.

“But… my quirk is weak… I can’t be a hero…” She answered as she looked away and her expression became sad, while her eyes began to glisten slightly.

Izuku stared at her for a second, then his expression became incredulous. “Why do you say that? Of course you can be a hero!” He answered cheerily and confidently.

Hatsume paused, and for several seconds didn’t move.

Then, slowly, she raised her head to look at Izuku with wide shocked eyes. “I… What?” She asked with a confused and surprised tone.

Izuku nodded. “Yeah, you can be a hero. There are plenty of heroes who have quirks like yours. They’re not super common, but they’re there,” he explained cheerily.

Then he pulled out his phone, and despite still being in a daze, Hatsume watched him do it. 

After a quick minute of tapping away at it, he turned the phone and brought it close to Hatsume.

The pink haired girl looked down at the phone for a second, then raised her eyesight to Izuku.

The boy was smiling at him. “Go on, read what it says.”

Hatsume stared at him for a moment, then looked down at the phone and carefully took it from the boy’s hands.

He had pulled up an article of some sort, but the headline made her pause.

**Recon Hero invaluable in rescue of twenty hostages held by mentally unstable villain!**

Hatsume’s eyes widened, but she immediately began to read over the article.

The article was only six years old, and apparently there had been a hostage situation in a small town in the northern part of Japan. The place the villain had been holding the hostages at was remote, and it was very difficult to keep visual contact with the area.

But a support recon hero by the name of  **Third Eye** had proven invaluable in discovering a way to apprehend the villain without risking the hostages.

Apparently the hero’s quirk gave her the ability to generate floating eyeballs, thankfully without the eyestalk, and in varying sizes.

Due to this, she was able to send eyes into the area and scope it out, then relay everything to the other heroes present.

She was the entire reason that the operation had gone as safely and smoothly as it had.

Even as she finished reading, Hatsume stared at the phone.

Even as her hands began to shake, and her vision began to blur, her eyes didn’t go away from the screen.

“I… I ca-can be a-a hero?”

Sobs began to leave the pink haired girl, and Izuku’s concern grew with each.

But it also sparked familiarity.

She was like him, how he had been until only recently when his quirks revealed itself to him.

Wanting to become a hero, but not having the power to do so.

While ordinarily he would be too shy or nervous to touch someone, let alone a girl, his need to help, to  _ save _ someone in need overpowered all other things in his mind.

The next thing he knew, he was rolling his chair closer to Hatsume , then without hesitation he reached out and placed his hands on hers.

Hatsume raised her head at the touch, and her eyes fell on Izuku’s soft smiling face. “You  _ can _ be a hero, and we can be heroes  _ together _ .” His voice was confident, but warm and reassuring.

Hatsume’s tear filled eyes widened as she stared at Izuku, and her mouth fell slightly open.

The tears began to spill down the girl’s cheeks, then, suddenly the girl launched forwards and wrapped her arms tightly around Izuku.

Izuku was surprised by this sudden movement, but he didn’t get embarrassed, because he could feel Hatsume’s trembling and hear her sobs.

“T-Thank you, th-thank y-you so m-much,” Hatsume managed to say between the sobs wracking her body.

Izuku stood for a moment, then he gained a soft smile.

He raised his arms and wrapped them around the girl. “You’re welcome Hatsume.”

They stayed like this for many long minutes, but how longer neither knew, nor did they care.


	3. Mother of Invention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 24th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izuku meets an older Hatsume.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Titan Speech”** ‘Text Message’

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eventually, Hatsume managed to calm down, but even as her sobs stopped she didn’t let go of Izuku.

As this happened, Izuku began to become more conscious of what he was doing, more specifically the fact he was  _ hugging a girl _ .

While his face grew a tomato red blush, he didn’t let go. He was doing what he believed in, helping others.

It took some time, but eventually Hatsume pulled away from Izuku, and he did the same. “Thank you Tec- Uh, wait… I’m sorry, I’m bad at names, what was yours again?” She asked sheepishly as she lowered her head slightly. 

Izuku, who was still rather red in the face, blinked. “O-Oh, my name i-is Izuku M-Midoriya,” he answered with a small stutter, which stemmed from his embarrassment.

Hatsume looked at him for a moment. “Izuku Midoriya… Izuku Midoriya… I-... I’ll try my best to remember, but…” She looked away again as she found she couldn’t keep looking at the boy.

Izuku stared at Hatsume for a moment. This was a far cry from the girl he had met on the beach. 

Maybe this was her ‘true’ self? 

He didn’t know, and frankly he didn’t care. He wasn’t one to judge.

Izuku put on a smile. “If you do forget then I’ll just remind you until you remember it,” he answered cheerily.

Hatsume turned to him with a slightly surprised expression, but it quickly gave way to a small thankful smile. “Thanks Midoriya.”

Izuku nodded, then he finally turned away and began to look at the room. 

He quickly realised it wasn’t a normal house room, but appeared to be a garage. 

Izuku blinked. “Are we in the garage?” He asked with minor surprise and confusion as he turned to Hatsume again.

The pink haired girl nodded. “Yeah, but it’s moreso my workshop now. This is where I make my things and learn until I can go to UA’s support course,” she explained as she also looked around the room.

Izuku blinked again, then grew a frown. “But don’t you want to be a hero?” He asked with a slightly confused tone. While she hadn’t said it out right, her reaction to his words said more than she otherwise could have.

Hatsume’s expression fell slightly and she turned away. “I won’t make it into the hero course… Even if I make good support gear, it won’t get me that far in a fight against someone with a strong quirk…” She explained with a sad tone.

Izuku frowned lightly, because he had had the same thought when he first gained his own quirk.

But BT had come up with a simple solution.

“Then use a gun.”

Hatsume paused as Izuku’s words reached her ears, but for a moment she simply couldn’t comprehend it.

Then, slowly, she turned to the green haired boy. “Did you just… say a gun?” She asked with surprise.

Izuku gave her a smile as he nodded. “Yep.” He then turned to the Monitor on his left forearm. “BT, can you give me the weapon you showed me a few days ago when you gave me the idea?” He asked his AI.

**“Affirmative Pilot. Phasing Kraber-AP Sniper.”**

Izuku held out his arms, then, right atop his arms, white energy suddenly seemed to begin to crackle in the air, and the sound of it was likewise conveyed.

Hatsume stared with wide eyes as in the energy, something began to steadily appear.

Then, its form registered for her, and the name made sense.

  


It was a sniper rifle, and from the looks of it, it was a heavy duty one.

Hatsume didn’t fully notice as she moved closer to Izuku and her hands moved to hover over the weapon. “This is… beautiful…” She muttered out as her eyes travelled up the entire thing.

Izuku grew a small blush, but said nothing about it. “This is one of the weapons I was going to use once I become a hero. BT invented a special bullet that shocks whoever gets hit by them and without inflicting serious wounds, so even if this is a pretty strong rifle, it won’t kill unless I put in the right ammunition,” he explained to the pink haired inventor.

Hatsume raised her head to look at Izuku with wide shocked eyes, and she stayed quiet for several long moments.

“Can I hold it?” She asked suddenly.

Izuku blinked. “Oh, um… sure, just please don’t mess with it,” he replied as he tried to hold out the weapon for her to pick up, but he was still working on his physical strength, so it didn’t go very well.

Hatsume picked up the weapon semi hastily after getting permission, but was still careful about it.

Her hands trailed across the weapon from the barrel to the stock slowly as she admired the craftsmanship that had been put into the entire thing.

She didn’t have much experience with guns, not in their use or construction, but she knew enough to realise she  _ hadn’t considered using them at all _ .

Hatsume looked up at Izuku with wide eyes. “This is it… I can use guns… This is what I’ve been missing!” She exclaimed as she gained a wide smile.

Izuku let out a chuckle. “Then we both need the same thing, so.” He reached out a hand for the girl to shake. “Let’s work together to make the perfect arsenal to be heroes with. What do you say, partner?” He asked as he suddenly gained a bit of confidence.

Hatsume stared at his hand for a moment, then her eyes went down to the rifle laying on her lap.

She made her decision, for it was an easy one.

Hatsume raised her head and looked at Izuku with a smile, the same smile she had given him when they first met two days prior. “Sure, but let’s upgrade it to friends, shall we?” She suggested as she grabbed the boy’s hand.

Izuku’s expression turned very surprised. “F-Friends? R-Really?” He asked with shock.

Hatsume nodded, then her expression turned sheepish. “I… don’t really have any friends… and I haven’t really been open like this with anyone other than my parents, and you’ve shown me that I  _ can _ fulfill my dream of being a hero.” Her smile returned. “So to pay you back, I would gladly be your friend, if you’d let me.” 

Izuku stared at her for several seconds in shock.

A friend.

_ A friend. _

Izuku nodded rapidly. “Yes, yes yes, I’d love to be your friend,” he answered hastily and with great joy.

Hatsume let out a laugh. “Then friends we are Midoriya.” She let go of Izuku’s hand then held it out to Izuku. “Here.” 

Izuku pulled himself together and accepted the rifle. “S-Sorry about how I r-reacted… I haven’t had a f-friend in years…” He admitted quietly as he looked down at the rifle in his lap.

Hatsume looked at him for a moment, then gained a small frown of her own. “So like me, right?” She asked with a slightly bitter sweet smile.

Izuky raised his head and looked at her with surprise, but after a moment it disappeared.

He already knew after all, that she was the same as him.

Ousted.

He grew a small smile. “Yeah, I guess so. But now we have each other, right?”

As they looked at each other, Izuku raised a hand and balled it into a fist, while his smile turned confident. “We’ll become the best heroes together, even without powerful quirks. We’ll prove that  _ anyone _ can be a hero, even the quirkless.”

Hatsume stared at him for a moment, then she grew a grin and raised a fist of her own, then bumped it against Izuku’s. “Yeah, we’ll be the best,” she agreed cheekily.

Just then, there was a knock on the door into the garage, and as both Izuku and Hatsume turned to it, it opened. “Mei, who was at th-”

The woman, who looked like an older version of Mei, even having the same pink dreadlocks, paused as her eyes fell on the scene of Izuku and Mei sitting across from each other, with Izuku still having the rifle in his lap, but she didn’t notice this.

For many long seconds, the three of them simply stared at each other.

Then, finally, the woman seemed to focus on Mei. “Mei, who’s this?” She asked with a scrutinising tone and an expression that reflected the same.

Mei smiled as she gestured to Izuku. “Hi Mom, this is my friend, Izoku Madoriya,” she answered cheerily.

Izuku turned to her and blinked, but then out a small laugh. “You were close Hatsume.” He then turned to who he assumed to be Mei’s mother and did a small polite bow. “Hello Ms. Hatsume, my name is  _ Izuku Midoriya _ , and I’m Hatsume’s friend,” he greeted politely.

Mei turned to Izuku with a slightly confused expression. “You can call me Mei you know, and that’s the closest I’ve gotten to saying another person's name right when talking about them, so be grateful,” she huffed out as she crossed her arms.

Izuku turned to her with surprise. “I-Is that okay?” He asked with as surprised a tone.

Mei raised an eyebrow. “To call me by my first name? Yeah, we’re friends, right?” She answered as she smiled at him cheerily again.

Izuku stared for a moment, but then he grew a smile as well. “Then you can call me Izuku too,” he replied with joy.

Mei smiled wider in return, but their attention was brought away as Mei’s mother cleared her throat. “So, first, let me introduce myself. I’m Manaka Hatsume, Mei’s mother. Now second, you two are friends?” She asked with an unsure tone.

Both Izuku and Mei nodded while looking at her semi blankly.

Manaka stayed quiet for a moment. “And how did you meet?” She asked further.

“At Dagobah Beach,” both Izuku and Mei answered in sync.

Makana raised an eyebrow as she looked at Izuku. “What were you doing there? I know Mei goes to collect scrap, but were you doing the same?” She asked with a mixture of scrutiny and curiosity.

Izuku shook his head, though internally he was becoming quite nervous because of the questioning. “N-No, I was w-working out, Miss Hatsume…” He answered as he curled in on himself slightly.

Manaka stared for a moment with narrowed eyes, then she hummed. “ **If you ever do anything to hurt her, I’ll find you and end you, you got that** ,” she said as she crossed her arms and glared at Izuku.

Izuku was now afraid, and it showed on him as he began to sweat, but he rapidly nodded in understanding. “I-I understand Ma’am,” he answered fearfully.

Manaka continued to glare at him for a moment, until Mei jumped up. “Hey, he’s a good guy Mom, don’t threaten him,” she exclaimed angrily as she scowled lightly at her mother.

Manaka was visibly surprised by her daughter’s reaction, but then her expression went back to scrutinising. “And how do you know he won’t try and use you to make things?” She asked in return.

Mei groaned, then pointed at the rifle in Izuku’s lap. “His quirk is literally an Atomic Assembler controlled by a self-aware AI. He can make anything he needs himself,” she answered with a ‘done with this’ tone.

Manaka’s eyes turned to the rifle in Izuku’s lap, but they widened as she realised what it was. “Is that a rifle?” She asked with surprise.

Izuku became nervous all over again. “U-Um… Yes. I want to be a hero, and I’ll be using weapons since I don’t have a good combat quirk, so I’ll be staying at range,” he explained to the mother as he tried to smile at her, but could feel that it was lopsided.

Manaka stared for a moment. “Can I see that rifle?” She asked without looking at Izuku himself.

Izuku blinked. “Oh, um… sure…” He answered as he took hold of the rifle and raised it up.

Manaka stepped forwards, then grabbed the rifle out of Izuku’s hands.

Izuku and Mei watched as she held it in both hands, almost like one would see in a video.

She then pulled back on the Bolt Handle and seemed to look inside the chamber.

After a moment she let go as she looked at Izuku. “This looks like at least a fifty caliber. This will tear apart anybody it hits, you know that right?” She asked with a small disapproving smile.

Izuku fiddled nervously with his fingers. “Y-Yes, but BT designed a bullet that delivers a shock and doesn’t pierce the skin anymore than needed to to deliver the shock,” he answered back, and somehow without a stutter.

Manaka raised an eyebrow. “A shock bullet? And who’s BT?” She asked with curiosity.

Izuku grew a bit more of a smile. “BT is my AI, the one Mei mentioned,” he answered as he raised his left arm and displayed the Monitor.

**“Hello Miss Hatsume. I am BT-7274.”**

Manaka blinked. “Huh, got to say, I’m impressed.” She looked down at the rifle again for a moment, then looked back to Izuku and held it out for him to take. “Alright, if what you say is right, then I have nothing else to say myself. Just be careful, and properly learn how to use it so you don’t hurt anyone.”

**“I intend to craft a fully immersive simulation engine for my Pilot to be able to train his marksmanship in a secure environment. By my estimate, the calculations required for the technology will be finished in two months.”**

Manaka and Mei both turned to the Monitor with curious eyes. “‘Fully immersive simulation engine’? Do you mean like a virtual reality that you’re physically inside of?” Manaka asked with curiosity and minor excitement.

**“Affirmative. It will allow the minds of any who utilise it to be put into a hyper realistic simulation where all the senses are stimulated so as to emulate reality. If the theories I have accessed are correct, this should be within my capabilities.”**

Both Hatsumes had wide eyes by the time BT was finished explaining, and both stayed quiet for several long moments as they appeared to absorb this information.

“Izuku. What the fuck is your quirk?” Mei asked blankly as she stared at the boy.

Izuku blinked. “U-Um… really smart?” He answered sheepishly.

Both Hatsumes deadpanned at him. “Your quirk is literally revolutionizing science, and that’s all you have to say?” Manaka asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Izuku scratched his cheeks with a single finger as he let out a low awkward laugh. “Well, um… I guess… I don’t really have an answer for that?” He answered with an unsure tone.

The two Hatsumes stared at him for several long moments.

“Izuku, you’re going to be the best baby making partner  _ ever _ ,” Mei suddenly said a she grew a wide grin.

Izuku paused for a second, then his face exploded into a massive blush. “B-B-Baby?!” He squeaked out as he fell out of the chair, causing him and his rifle to fall to the ground.

Manaka face palmed. “For God’s sake Mei, don’t confuse the boy.” She turned her eyes to the deeply surprised and embarrassed Izuku. “She means her inventions. She calls them her babies, and you aren’t the first one who’s thought she meant the other thing,” she explained with a clearly exasperated tone.

Izuku’s wide eyes and embarrassed face turned to Manaka as he stared for several moments.

Then he seemed to slowly calm down. “Oh… Oh thank lord… I thought she-...” Izuku completely deflated as he laid flat on the ground and took a deep, relieved sigh.

Mei began to cackle from in her seat, while Manaka shook her head. “You are impossible Mei…” She turned and began to move towards the door again, but looked over her shoulder. “I’m going to go make dinner. Do you want to stay Midoriya?” She asked as she looked at the boy.

Izuku raised his head and blinked at her with surprise. “Is that okay? We’ve only just met…” He asked with an unsure tone.

Manaka gave him a smile. “It’s fine. You’re Mei’s friend, of course you can stay,” she assured with an amused tone.

Izuku stared for a moment, then looked down slightly. “U-Um… If my mom is okay with it…” He answered lowly.

Manaka paused at the door, then after a moment turned fully to Izuku. “How far away do you live?” She asked suddenly.

Izuku turned and blinked at her again. “Um, in the apartment complex down the street, why do you ask?” He answered with minor confusion.

Manaka smiled. “Perfect, then invite her here. I’d love to get to know my daughter’s first friend’s mother, especially if you’re going to come over often like I’m imagining you will.” Her eyes trailed to Mei as she said this and an eyebrow raised up.

Mei pouted, then stuck out her tongue. “We’re going to be heroes together, so of course we need to meet up often,” she replied as she turned away.

Manaka rolled her eyes. “Which is exactly why I want to meet his mother.” She turned back to Izuku as she regained her smile. “How about it?” 

Izuku stared for a moment, but after a moment he nodded. “I… don’t see why not? I can ask her and see if she’s okay with it.” He pulled out his phone as he said this and turned it on.

He quickly pulled up his mother’s contact information, then sent off a message to her, saying that her friend’s mother was inviting her to eat at their home.

He got a message quickly, which a clearly surprised one asking if he was serious, and if he really meant ‘friend’.

Izuku sent an affirmative message and the address for the Hatsume residence.

But then no message came for close to a minute, making Izuku slightly worried that something had happened, until his phone pinged with a new message.

‘ MY BABY MADE A FRIEND ’

Or Izuku assumed this is what it said, but many of the letters were switched out for others.

He was pretty sure she was likely also crying a river in their apartment.

Izuku let out a small sigh as he turned off the phone, then turned to Manaka, who had been waiting patiently. “I think she’ll come, but I’m also pretty sure she’s crying right now, so I won’t get a real answer until she calms down,” he explained to her with a lopsided smile.

Manaka blinked. “Crying? Why would she be crying?” She asked with confusion.

Izuku’s smile began to fall, and he averted his gaze to his lap. “...Mei is my first friend too… I was quirkless until a short time ago, so… She’s happy that I made one, and we’re both really emotional people, so,” he explained with a slightly awkward tone, but there was also sadness in it.

Manaka’s eyes widened at his words. “You were quirkless? But- Wait, were you misdiagnosed then?” She asked with confusion and surprise.

Izuku nodded. “It was BT who told me that I was supposed to have had a blood test done when I was four, but that my doctor hadn’t done that, so I discovered I had a quirk because my own quirk told me so.” He let out a laugh as the ridiculousness of it registered for him.

Manaka stared at him for a moment, then she steadily gained a frown. “Well… I’m sorry you’ve had to go through that…” She seemed to pull herself together and turned back to the door. “I’ll make a great meal for tonight, so you two have fun in here, alright? But try not to explode anything, please?” She looked at Mei as she said this and gave her a very pointed look.

Mei huffed. “Fine…” 

Manaka looked at her daughter for a moment, then she turned. “I’ll call you when I’ve finished the meal. Oh, and Midoriya, when your mother responds again, please tell her we eat at six o’clock, alright?” She turned and gave Izuku a smile as she said this.

Izuku gave her a nod, while after a moment a smile spread across his face. “Thank you very much Miss Hatsume,” he thanked happily.

Manaka gave him a nod back, then she turned and left the garage, leaving Izuku and Mei alone.

For a moment there was silence in the room, then Mei focused on Izuku. “Well, want to start making plans for how we’re going to roll as heroes?” She asked as the familiar excited smile appeared on her face.

Izuku turned to look at her, then after a moment he smiled back. “Sure.”

Izuku pushes himself to his feet a moment later, then had BT retrieve the Kraber before sitting back down on his chair.

The two children then began to talk, and talk, and plan, and talk even more.

But their excitement never waned, in fact it only increased as they spoke.

They would be the greatest hero team together. 

The Marksmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, the Kraber was the rifle Izuku was using in the very first chapter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> [Discord](https://discord.gg/axAtBkF) for those of you who would like to come hang out, I have a server where a few of my friends are also residing, but it is indeed mine. Hope you'll come in and say hi :D


End file.
